The present invention relates generally to seats for use in connection with automobiles and, more specifically, to a seat assembly employing a unique fold-out armrest assembly having a plurality of storage compartments.
Armrest assemblies are often used in the front seat and rear seat assemblies in automotive vehicles. Conventional armrests can be maneuvered to an upright position or, to a downward position for the occupant to lean on. Traditional seat assemblies utilize a 40/20/40 seat arrangement where the armrest takes up approximately 20% of the portion of the seat assembly. Other armrest assemblies include a storage compartment within the armrest that allows the occupant to store various articles.
One disadvantage of the traditional seat assembly having a built-in armrest is that it does not provide a comfortable place for yet a third occupant to sit while the vehicle is in operation.
Another disadvantage of traditional seats with built-in armrest assemblies is that they do not provide ample storage area nor do they maximize the potential for storing any articles below the seat where the armrest assembly is located.
Another disadvantage of traditional seat assemblies having built-in armrest assemblies is that the armrest storage compartment is not sufficiently organized to provide easy access to and a place for articles such as CDs, telephones, etc.
Another disadvantage of traditional armrest assemblies is that they do not provide power outlets for providing electricity to a cellphone, a laptop computer, or any other electrical device.
Another disadvantage of traditional armrest storage assemblies is that they do not provide compartment flexibility so as to allow the user to reconfigure the storage compartment as needed. It would be desirable to provide an armrest storage assembly that allows a user to easily reconfigure the storage compartment so as to allow the user to either store and use a laptop computer, or to provide individual compartments for smaller devices. It would also be desirable to provide an armrest storage compartment that allows a user to store her laptop computer within the armrest and cover it to hide it from people who are walking past the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a seat assembly with an improved fold-out armrest that overcomes the disadvantages mentioned above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an armrest that can be utilized in either a front seat assembly or in a rear seat assembly of a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an armrest assembly that allows a user to reconfigure the storage compartment to accommodate the size of certain articles and yet, minimize the amount of shifting of those articles within the storage compartment when the vehicle is in operation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an armrest assembly for an automotive vehicle that provides a storage area underneath the seat cushion of the armrest assembly as well as provides additional storage in the main compartment of the armrest assembly.
To overcome the aforementioned disadvantages, the present invention utilizes a seat assembly with a fold-out armrest comprised of a first seat cushion section having a storage area located underneath the cushion, a second seat cushion section and an armrest storage assembly located between the first and second seat cushion sections. The armrest storage assembly includes a seat cushion attached to a frame member that is operable to hinge upwardly so as to allow a user to access storage underneath the seat cushion. The armrest storage assembly further having a storage compartment that is hingably connected to the frame member. A cover member is closable to the storage compartment to create a sealed enclosure for articles. The storage compartment includes a pair of dividers extending transversely in a main compartment. The dividers are movable to an upright position so as to provide individual compartments or to a downward position, so as to make the main compartment a large open area. A laptop computer can fit within the main compartment when the dividers are in their down position. Finger recess grooves are located in the floor of the main compartment so as to allow the user to easily lift up the dividers and snap them into place with a catch mechanism that is formed as part of the main compartment. A removable coin holder is located adjacent the main compartment and provides a storage area for loose change. The main compartment further has a power receptacle for plugging in a laptop computer or a cellphone.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.